1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bicycle pedal assembly and, more particularly, to a bicycle pedal assembly with a magnetic member connected to the outside thereof to be magnetically attracted with a fixed object to keep the bicycle at an upright position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional bicycles have a kick stand which is used to support the bicycle when not in use. The kick stand is usually connected to one side of the bicycle and is pivoted downward to contact against the ground to support the bicycle at an angle such that the bicycle does not fall. However, the kick stand needs to be installed to the bicycle with extra work and increases the weight of the bicycle. Some bicycles do not have the kick stand, so that the bicycles have to lean on a wall or to be laterally put on the ground. The bicycles are not stable when leaning on a wall and can fall by any impact. The bicycles lying on the ground occupy a lot of space.
Some manufacturers install the kick stand at the pedal. However, the pedal has to be made large enough to be combined with the kick stand. The structure of the pedal also becomes complicated, and the manufacturing cost increases. Besides, the kick stand attached to the pedal cannot provide a reliable support to the bicycle, and the operation of the kick stand is not convenient for some users.
The present invention provides a bicycle pedal which has at least one magnetic member to be attached to an object that is attracted by the at least one magnetic member. By this way, the shortcomings mentioned above are improved.